


A Conspiracy You Should Have Seen Coming

by tlhup



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fix-It, I can appreciate the poetry of it though, Mozzie is Theo Berrigan's Godfather, Neal Has a Plan, That's Not Relevant to This Fic But Hella, The Ending sucked and I want to do better, but i am hella bitter, what did the writers do to Mozzie at the end wtf, you know what i might have to bring Theo into this bc that would be so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlhup/pseuds/tlhup
Summary: Of all he's been suspicious of in his life, it was out of the question for Mozzie to believe Neal faked his own death?OrIt was the greatest, worst, and final con of Neal Caffrey’s life. He'd tied all loose ends and, with the take down of the Pink Panthers, earned his freedom in a rather final way. The guilt at what he'd done to his friends, though, nagged at him.So he set the clues into motion to bring back the person who'd always been there for him.





	1. Beginning at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic, it kind of needs to be more than i was imagining it being, so I guess I'll keep going. Not really a writer, but the end of the show snuck up on me, I accidentally watched it, and I have Feelings about it and how OOC it was.

It was the greatest, worst, and final con of Neal Caffrey’s life.  


A little over a year ago, he’d faked his death after bringing down the Pink Panthers, tying all loose ends in a very final way. It nagged at him sometimes, the guilt at what he’d done to his friends, the people in his life who’d always seen the best in him. Neal hated to think of how he’d betrayed them.  


In his weakness, for one person he knew would take his death very hard, he had left a clue, the key to the con. Even though there was the risk that Peter would, as he had so often before, track him to the ends of the earth, Neal also recognized that Peter felt bad that the FBI had taken advantage of the situation, keeping him trapped to be used as a tool while baiting him with freedom they’d never allow him so long as he was useful. Neal hoped with the key left as a part of his ‘personal effects’, Peter would find the shipping container and realize that this was the endgame. The takedown of the Pink Panthers had indeed earned Neal his freedom, in a way the contract never could.  


However, he did feel terrible for what his ‘death’ would do to Mozzie. His oldest and closest friend, there was just no way he could take the chance that his con would be exposed when Mozzie was absolutely fine- or worse, mysteriously vanished- at his ‘death’. He needed a genuine reaction and a time for it to cool down for the ruse to take. Mozzie, for all he was, was not that great a liar or a poker face.  


Still, he couldn’t leave his best friend with a sudden tragedy and no closure, especially when he was pretty sure Peter wouldn’t say anything, whether trying to avoid a wild goose chase ending in more heartache and a freshly reopened wound, or to avoid suspicions being raised that Neal wasn’t dead. No, Mozzie deserved the truth, and he deserved it in a way that would keep them both safe and free to live as they’d always planned.


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said over a month ago that I'd update by Saturday?  
> I guess I didn't say which Saturday. Please excuse the grammar or punctuation or w/e, I haven't taken a creative writing class in probably over 10 years and school taught me very little about how to write dialogue and I couldn't be bothered to look it up. Today's update is brought to you by finally having an idea about what the heck I'm going to write while at work this morning.

It was mid-afternoon in his bookshop. Mozzie had just put Theo down for a nap in the office when his phone rang.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” Old habits die hard, and besides, it’s better to be cautious with this type of thing.

“Hello, Mr. Winters,” a male voice spoke, “I have a client who has an opportunity for you.”

“Answer the questions” Mozzie demanded, less concerned than he might have once been.

“I received this number from a friend of a mutual friend, someone who is familiar with your work and knowledge, which would be beneficial to this endeavor” the voice replied, unflustered at the demand and sounding vaguely familiar.

“You still haven’t told me what this is about, or why I should help you.” Mozzie sounded vaguely bored now, it’d been a while since he was last caught in a mysterious phone call, and he hadn’t missed it as much as he’d thought he might.

“My client,” the voice smoothly replied, “is looking for someone of your expertise to attend an auction. He is a collector of fine and rare wines, and unable to attend the event in person. He is hoping that with your knowledge and enthusiasm for the subject, you will be able to procure and attest to the authenticity of the items. Should you agree, you will, of course, be compensated for your time.”

“I’d like to know who’s interested in hiring me. And why can’t he go himself? This reeks of a trap.” 

“Ah, fair questions. While my client would prefer to remain anonymous- in order to keep rumors of his desire to acquire the items quiet, you see- he wishes me to assure you that he means no harm, and that this will not be nearly as dangerous or exciting as any of your past exploits. He simply is unable and unwilling to appear in public at the moment, his health is delicate and he does not wish to be seen.”

“Fine. Not saying I believe you or that I don’t still find this suspicious, but I’ll think about it,” Mozzie replied, still sounding suspicious, but starting to consider the offer. It’d been some time since he’d pulled a job like this, even if the voice insisted it wasn’t a con. “What do I call you?”

“Well,” came the voice, “I suppose you may call me Mr. Nevins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, for the longest time I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to be able to write anything at all, but hey. I felt really bad about leaving it like this, I know how I feel when there's just a first chapter of an interesting fic and then nothing. SO, hey. Thanks. Leave a comment or w/e with how you feel about the ending bc I am still angry.  
> (Also, maybe I should learn how to do grammar and dialogue correctly? Or something?)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would totally keep this thing going, even if it's just a !!! because something excited you. My fingers don't always keep the right order, so spelling mistakes might happen. I'm trying, but this thing is demanding a life in front of my eyes and i don't write... so.. good luck.


End file.
